


Theoretical Closing Scene: 9x23

by wefellasangels



Series: Adventures with Demon!Dean [Pre-Season 10 Speculations] [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, Gen, Season Finale, Theoreticals, season 10 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefellasangels/pseuds/wefellasangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I thought season 9 was going to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theoretical Closing Scene: 9x23

The First Blade finds its place in Metatron’s abdomen. Dean looks straight into the angel’s eyes and watches as the disbelief registers on Metatron’s face – his shock at having been beat at his own game. A smile tugs at the edge of Dean’s lips and he twists the Blade in deeper. A burst of light and the pseudo-god is dead. 

Dean pulls the blade out, in hales deeply, and his mind is clear. He’s done it. He’s destroyed Metatron and they can finally move on…

The First Blade begins to pulse in his hand and the bloodlust returns. Stronger. More demanding. Needing. 

Dammit, he thinks. It’s okay…I can fight this damn thing a little longer…

“Marv? Marv? Are you still here? Everyone’s so worried….Oh my God!” the woman Dean ran into earlier screams. “What have you done?” she hisses. “You monster! What have you done…”

Dean tries to reign in the growing anger. “Listen to me! This is not what it looks like! He was not who he said he was – “

“It looks like you killed Marv! You’re not going to get away this. I won’t let you – “

Dean drops the Blade and rushes the woman, securing her in a headlock. There is no black or white, right or wrong – Dean only sees in red and that’s the only thing that makes sense to him. His arm becomes a noose around the woman’s neck and, to his satisfaction, she quickly begins to lose consciousness.

“Dean, let her go, now!” Castiel demands. He and Gadreel just appeared. Apparently whatever plan they had had worked and Heaven is now secure. 

But Dean is too far gone. He snaps the woman’s neck and lets her limp body fall. He walks back over to where he left the Blade and picks it up. He makes deadly eye contact with Gadreel and heads straight for him. 

Gadreel draws his angel blade and Castiel does the same. “Dean,” Castiel warns. “Stop.”

“Cas, move!” 

“Dean – “

“Move!” Dean launches himself at Gadreel. Castiel gets in between the two, attempting to protect his brother, and the three begin fighting. 

At the other end of the room, Sam finally arrives. He sees his brother and the two angels in a full blown confrontation. 

“Dean? Dean!” 

Dean thinks he hears his name being called, but he can’t be sure. The word is muffled beneath the sound of his pulse in his ears. For a split second he turns around and sees Sam running toward him, yelling something he can’t hear. Then he turns back to the fight, noticing that Castiel has stopped blocking his path to Gadreel. Dean takes his opportunity and aims the Blade for Gadreel’s heart. 

“Dean, no!” Sam pulls Dean back before the Blade makes contact with Gadreel for a second time. Sam has Dean’s arms locked behind his back, struggling to keep Dean from attacking either angel.

“Sam, let go!” Dean yells, struggling to free himself. 

“Brother, we must destroy the Blade!” Gadreel instructs. “It may be the only solution!”

Castiel nods in agreement. As he is about to reach out and take the Blade away, Dean finally frees himself from Sam’s hold. Dean turns around, punches his brother in the jaw, and Sam falls. When he faces Castiel again, his eyes flash black. 

Castiel’s eyes widen in fear and he begins to step back slowly, Dean advancing on him at the same pace. “Dean…” he says cautiously. “Dean, this isn’t you. I – “

And Dean lodges the First Blade in Castiel’s heart. 

Gadreel and Sam scream at the same time. 

“NO!”

“DEAN!” 

Castiel chokes out blood and the blue in his eyes begin to fade to a dull grey. Another explosion of white-light and the angel dies. Dean yanks out the Blade, Castiel falling at his feet, and turns to face Gadreel and Sam. His eyes remain black – there is no empathy or remorse to be found. 

“D-Dean?” Sam whispers. His eyes are wide and he’s close to tears. Sam looks up at his brother, nose running and lips trembling. For a moment, Sam thinks he sees Dean recognize his little brother. But the second passes. Dean’s world is bathed in red again. 

“Sam – we must leave now,” Gadreel says urgently. 

“N-no – we can’t just leave him – “

“Sam, now!” And Gadreel grabs Sam by the jacket, helping him off the ground. The two of them run out, Sam looking back over his shoulder until Dean is completely out of sight.  
Dean is left alone, Blade in hand. He looks down at Castiel’s body, smirks, and walks away.


End file.
